


Drive

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dark Planet, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are driving and you are a scientist and you see a planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to night vale for three years and run a chat for it but surprisingly i have never finished a fic for it. So this is my first fic!! I do have a Kevin x Earl fic I'm too embarrassed to post but yeah here it is

If you drive in one direction for long enough you will drive into the water. You will most likely die then, the car will slowly fill with water as it rises above your face and fills your nose and mouth and slowly your lungs. You will gasp for air only to suck in more and more water each time. Likely, you will try and escape. You'll struggle to get out of the car, you'll try for the seat beat and the doors and think to yourself, 

Why would I drive this far? Why would I drive into this water? I saw it coming and I just kept driving?

and then you would die. 

But, perhaps, you would drive only a short distance. Not short, as in, the distance from your garage to your mailbox but more like a short day drive. Maybe that is long for you, you probably don't live in America if that seems long. While you are driving, you see a planet of awesome size, lit by no sun, an invisible titan, all thick black forests and jagged mountains and deep, turbulent oceans. You follow it while driving, you are not alone in the car.

You are in the car with people you don't call friends but people that are not strangers. You work with these people, you know their names, you are familiar with them. You are all scientist, you don't know much else about them. You follow the planet and drive. 

Soon you are tired and have realized you have been driving too long to not see anything. You see nothing except the never ending vastness of sand and mountains in the distant. You haven't seen a road sign in too long, how fast are you even driving? What direction?

Why is no one questioning you? Where you're going? Why has no one changed the radio station that turned to static ages ago, life times ago? Why haven't they run out of gas?

Does it matter?

But, finally, you see a sign telling you where you are and you are here, finally.

The sign says Night Vale and then it says here and then you are there. You are in Night Vale. The radio starts working again even though no one has touched the dial, A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist. Well, we have all been scientists and one point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he is renting—the one next to Big Ricco’s Pizza? No one does a slice like Big Ricco. No one.

Your name is Carlos and you don't remember renting a lab but you must have and you don't remember getting here but you are here now and you vaguely remember seeing a planet, feeling the need to go to it and you are blinded by the quick flash of an image.

It's a colorless valley of mud, you are stuck in the mud. You are still in the mud, still in the mud, Cecil. 

Who is Cecil? He sounds like a dream and love.

You ignore the vision because of course it means nothing. Of course, it does means something, Carlos, of course, it does.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
